The Day Where Everything Goes Wibbly Wobbly
by Allons-y Loki
Summary: The Avengers suit up for battle. They are fighting against the mighty Bilgsnipe, when a man shows up in a blue box. Loki stands in the corner, almost unnoticed. (This is a Role Play that was developed on Google . The credit for the other users writing does not go to me, it goes to them. There are more characters than in the description.)


**_My first story on this account. I have another, but I must not tell you the name or else it'll ruin my image. Please leave reviews. This story was originally a role play made by my dear friends on Google+. Some of it may seem strange at times, but that's only because I didn't want to change the original text from what had happened. I must give credit to +Eve Macdonald, +Ryleigh Boo, +Amanda Harry, and +Loki Laufeyson. Hope you enjoy it._**

**_~ A Human_**

"And what makes you think that you can defeat me again? I have recruited allies. There's nothing you can do now but run. Away from the horrors. But they'll always find you." Loki shifts his eyes to Thor, giving him a hard stare.

Read moreShow less

Reply

"THOR!" shouted captain America "WE NEED YOU'RE HELP!" and it was true, while Thor and Loki said things that captain America couldn't quit make out, the avengers were not doing to well against the aliens. as captain America blocked one of the attacks, he saw Iron man fly by engaging with another. "we cant fight them off much longer!" captain America hissed at Iron man "we need a plan!" captain Americas eyes darted to where Thor and Loki stood "and we need **him**"

"Me?" Loki pointed at himself, trying to make sure Captain America was actually talking about him.

before captain America could respond a alien attacked, knocking him of his feat. he did a quick summersault to steady himself and avoid to harsh a impact, then he began fighting. this one was stronger then the others. he was focusing now on taking it down, and because of that, he hardly noticed the way Thor was looking from him, to Loki, to him again. he hardly noticed when Thor let out the angry cry and charged at his brother. but **hardly** is different than **not**.

Loki fades from his place and reappears behind Thor. He hits the back of the scepter on Thor's back, which knocks Thor face-first to the ground. "When will you ever not fall for that?" Loki points the scepter towards his back, ready when Thor makes his next move so that Loki can get Thor to back off. "Are you scared of me? Do you want me to do something? Am I supposed to know why you're mad at me?" Loki looks at Thor as he doesn't move. Loki turns, but senses Thor moving on the ground. Thor grabs his hammer and swings toward Loki. Loki dodges, and hits Thor with the Tesseract energy of the scepter. Thor is knocked back to the ground. "Pathetic. You're all over the place." Thor stays in his place.

then from the sky lady death shows up with an army of blood-sick monster waiting for someone to say "hey look lady death" but no one did so she's leaves waiting for someone to call her name and ask her to join (idk what's going on) the fight or whatever going on here

Loki watches as Thor runs toward Lady Death and holds the hammer in front of him, ready to pund her to the ground. Loki stands there, extremely confused, staring at Thor and lady death.

"What's going on?" captain America asked iron man. "Don't know. Keep them off my tail so I can get a better look" Iron man respond. Captain America nodded and fought of the aliens as iron man used his rockets to fly into the air. "What do you see?" captain America shouted up to him "I... I really don't know. Looks like we have a new player in the game." **it can never be easy** thought captain America before Iron man joined him in finishing of the enemy aliens once more.

Lady death just looked at Thor with an evil smile and spoke up, "What's wrong Thor? Scared? "Then looks at Loki and back to Thor then at Captain America and lron Man trying to see what's going on.

Agent Phil appears shooting guns randomly. "DIE ALIEN SCUM! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Captain America takes Agent Phil's guns and tosses them aside. "Sorry buddy, you're late. Stark and I took care of everything." Agent Phil frowns. "Then why are you guys still here? And what were you starting at?" He asked.  
"We honestly have no freaking, clue" Tony responded. Agent Phil looked in the same direction as Iron Man and Captain America and scratched his head. "Who the heck is that?"  
"No idea." Iron Man said with a shrug.  
"Well who ever she is I don't like the way she's looking at everybody, I'm calling for back up!" Agent Phil prepares to contact S.H.E.I.L.D when Lady Death's army of monsters charges at them.  
"Brace yourselves!" Captain America yells.  
Iron Man prepares to attack. But stops when Jarvis's voice says, "Power level is now below 20% percent, sir."  
Iron Man scowled. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Is all he manages to say before he is tackled to the ground by a one of the monsters. The beast slashes its claws, ripping away Iron Man's suit piece by piece.

"So what you're deciding to do is watch these people get ripped to pieces by monsters?" Thor stands on one leg while balancing on his knee. "Let me ask you Thor, what do you expect me to do?" Loki stares rudely at Thor.

Thor scowls back. "I expect to do what's right and help them! And then you wonder why father likes me better than you!"  
Loki gaps and a mock expression of hurt appears on his face. He shakes his head at Thor and raises his eyebrow. "Oh see, now I'm really not going to help. I was at least considering it a second ago, but now you just forget about it." Loki teased. He stuck his tongue at Thor and turned away.  
Loki crosses his arms and watches with a sneer as the heroes struggle to defeat the monsters, but with no prevail.  
Captain America threw his shield at the monster attacking Tony. He offered a hand and pulled him to his feet.  
"See! This is why shouldn't depend on that suit all the time!"  
"We are not about to have this conversation right now!" Tony snapped back. "Hold them off, I have a plan." Without another word, he took off down the street.  
Loki watched him flee and grinned. "Look at how the human flees! Oh, how mortals amuse me. I have a sudden desire to foil his plans." Loki vanished then into thin air and began to pursue Tony.

(I think we should bring in some people from other realms do you not?) Within the chaos a police box starts to appear in the middle of battle. It says on the top of the box "Police Public Call Box" Loki stares at the box. "It can't be...it's only of legends..." The doors of the box swing open as the man tumbles out of it. "That was quite a ride. Can you tell me, what day is it today?" Thor decides to speak up. "December 8th." "Oh really? And what year is this exactly?" Loki snaps out of his fantasy. "2029." "OH NO. Oh nonononono...I shouldn't be here. This can't be possible. No..." The man starts stroking his hair. "Who exactly are you?" Asks Agent Phil. "I'm The Doctor." He says. "Just…The Doctor?" Loki asks. "Yes. Is there a problem?" "No." answers Loki. "Well then we're done here. S what exactly is going on right now? Monsters?" The Doctor puts on his glasses. "We're being attacked by monsters that are from another dimension. Their intention is to wipe out the whole planet." Tony lands in front of The Doctor. "What do they look like?" The Doctor starts taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Huge, Scaly, Big Antlers." Says Thor. "Bilgsnipe." "Exactly. How did you know?" Thor starts getting suspicious. "Lucky guess." "Liar." Loki speaks up. "You're a traveler. You travel to different universes. Don't try and get secretive with me because I know Doctor. I know who you are." The Doctor turns to Loki. "Wait a moment...I know who you are! You're...Loki, God of Mischief and Lies... And you're Thor, God of Thunder and lightning! I've read all about you in story books and such but I never thought of meeting you in person. Well... in God if I must say. And here you are!"

(Sounds great!) Tony looked on as the Doctor observed the two Gods as if they specimen, occasionally muttering the word "fascinating" Thor was genuinely lost and annoyed with the behavior while Loki just seemed to enjoy the attention. As Tony looked on, things slowly began to click for him. The Call box. Traveler. The Fascination with Thor and Loki. "You're Dr. Who!" He shouted, effectively getting everyone's attention. He laughed. "You're freaking Dr. Who! W...Why! Why are you here! That makes absolutely no sense!" Tony continued to ramble aimlessly as Thor and Loki watched in silence. The two exchanged and a glance. Thor looked from Tony, to the Doctor, to the Call Box to Lady Death who had been looking on silently the entire time. He threw his hands in the air helplessly. "I...I am so confused." Loki nodded in agreement.

Captain America looked at the strange man. The strange man looked back at him. "Well you are... colorful." the strange man- the **doctor** said. Cap turned to Tony "who is this guy? How do you know him?" tony laughed. "'**who** is he' he's doctor who!" as if that made any sense. "Well, just the doctor." said the doctor. He looked at tony. "That's… that not cyber-suit, is it? No, it seems, well…yes? No…" the doctor studied Tony's iron man suit. Tony waited patiently, a smug same on his face as **the** doctor showed such interest in his suit. "BRILIANT!" exclaimed the doctor. "And defiantly **not** cyber men, technology. OH, you humans! You never fail to impress me!" tony nodded "thank you, thank you." He said. Captain America stepped forward. "What do you mean 'you humans'?" captain America asked. "I'm a time lord. Alien." The doctor said smiling, then with both hands he made to X's over both sides of his chests "cross my hearts."

"Hearts?" Asked Fury. He walked out from behind Cap who had stepped in front of him. "Hearts. Time Lord. I have two hearts." The Doctor said while gesturing back and forth between his two hearts. "That's impossible." Said Agent Phil. "Impossible to you humans maybe, but for me, Regular. For a time Lord. Like me. Having only one heart would be strange and irregular to my kind. But the question is, what's so bad about being strange and irregular? I would know, I'm a mad man with a blue box. I've been called strange thousands of times! But here, with GODS from STORIES! Now that...Is strange and irregular!" The Doctor circles around Thor and Loki, looking surprised and impressed. Tony leans to Cap and whispers. "Would you look at that...The Doctor. The ACTUAL Doctor." "I don't understand. Doctor-" "WHO!" Tony interrupts Cap in the middle of his sentence. "Sorry. Habit. Pepper and I watch this guy on TV on countless occasions. For him to turn up like this... is...amazing. This guy is like my idol." Cap laughs. "And **you** have an idol? I thought you were your own idol!" "Shut-Up." Tony snaps. "Must you keep staring at me like that?" Says Thor. He crosses his arms with a smug look on his face. "I'm sorry. It's just...WOW." After his long strike of silence, Loki speaks up. "Great. This is just great. Everything." Loki laughs. "You..." Loki points at The Doctor as if in an accusing way. The Doctor blinks twice while he smiles mindlessly. "The man who runs. Away from what exactly? Well, I should know. I've seen you once before. In my dreams. In many prophecies. In the night sky...in your blue box. Waving. A Destroyer of worlds..." Loki starts to pace back and forth in front of The Doctor, and then abruptly stops in front of him. "You are the best villain there is. You can destroy everything. But through what you do you decide to protect the human race. The one question I ask is...Why? Why them?" The Doctor steps closer to Loki and talks softly in his ear. "You may soon find out." The Doctor then walks to Fury.

"Ah yes!" said the doctor to Nick Fury in his usual cheerfulness. "You are the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. right? Fine job you've done. Joining teams with aliens instead of just trying to blow 'em up like what most governments do...-" doctor suddenly spun around "OY! He shouted at Tony who had made his way over to the TARDIS and was circling around it, poking it, and occasionally hitting it softly in his own little experiments. "Stop hitting my TARDIS!" called the doctor. Tony looked up surprised then sighed "fiiinne" he grumbled (much like a child) and walked away.  
The doctor turned back to Nick Fury. "Any way, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..."

"Like aliens attacking from outer space?" Cap looks at The Doctor a bit accusingly, for interrupting their heroism with the fact that he arrived. "Right then...Carry on I might say...I'll be off then." The Doctor heads towards his TARDIS when Tony stops him. "Hold on there, buddy. Just where do you think you're going?" Tony blocks the doorway with himself. "You all seem to have everything under control...My help isn't needed here." The Doctor tries to push past Tony when Tony pushes The Doctor away very abruptly. "You never walk away...correct?" The Doctor freezes. "Yes. Correct. Never walk away."

"Then stay. Stay and help." the doctor nodded and scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver and tony looked pleased with himself. "Well then," said tony and his ironman helmet clicked into place "let's get this party started."  
With that captain America started giving orders to his team, who quickly followed. With combined forces of the avengers and the doctor the enemy was falling quickly...

The Doctor soon finishes scanning the area and moves toward Cap. "It seems that you have much more enemies here than you think." Cap blinks, confused. "Huh?" "You think your enemies are the Bilgsnipe. Yes. But in reality, these Bilgsnipe take the form of what they want you to think is attacking you. They want to make you feel like you're winning. Just as you start to think that you're winning - Another enemy comes this way. Really meaning, that they change their form to a different enemy. Wearing you down, until you're so worn out that they can kill you." Cap scratches his head. "Well then...what are they really? I mean they can't be bilgsnipe." The Doctor gets closer to Cap, almost in his face. "Exactly. They aren't Bilgsnipe. What you're dealing with is a **semblant d'être** which is French for 'fake being.'" Cap looks down at the ground, processing the name. "So how do we defeat this creature?" The Doctor smiles. His big smile that he always has when he's excited. "No idea."

Cap had to refrain from face palming. He stared open mouthed at the doctor. "You- ugh! Never mind. If you don't have a plan, I'll make one. Team, listen up! These monsters are nothing but distractions! Disengage and regroup!"  
The team quickly responded. "What's the plan?" asked tony. Cap filled them in on what the doctor had told him.  
"So basically we need to find the real threat and end them." Tony concluded. "Yes, but we can't just leave these guys here." The doctor added thoughtfully. "So some of us will stay, and some will go after the real threat." Said cap, the plan forming in his head. "We will need you, doctor, because you know the most about them. We will need you, tony, because you know the most about the doctor. I will come along too, and the rest of the avengers and Nick Fury will stay…" he turned to the doctor. "Will that work?"

"Yes...it will...how do you know so much about me Tony?" Tony turns to The Doctor. "Because I follow you around on your adventures and watch your every move. Then when I get home I analyze your blood to see how to make humans more advanced. In other words, I stalk you." Tony says sarcastically. The Doctor grunts at his joke, not finding it the least bit funny. "I'm serious. How do you know?" "Because I watch your TV show." The Doctor's eyes widen. "My TV show? Wha- okay wait. I have a TV show?" Tony rolls his eyes "A far as I can remember? YES." He talks sarcastically again, now starting to get annoyed. "How is that even possible though? Look right here! I'm the Doctor, The real Doctor! Two hearts, from Gallifrey! Time Lord..! It's impossible!" Tony shrugs. "Ya know buddy," he pats The Doctor on the back, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Let's move!" ordered cap. "We can figure this mess out once everyone is safe!" they nodded in agreement and together they took off to the enemy. "Doctor, where did you say they were?"  
"This way!" he replied pointing towards the forest, "they're getting closer."  
"Right. Tony, suit up and get ready to fight," ordered cap, as he adjusted his own shield.

"WAIT." Loki says. "I think that I deserve to come with you." Cap turns to Loki and sighs "We don't have time for this" He says under his breath. The Doctor chimes in "Let the god come with us. He could be of good use." Tony laughs "Loki? Good use?" Tony laughs again. Loki pulls a dark face on Tony and tony stops abruptly during his laughing. "Let's go." Loki says, now smiling.

Cap didn't know how he felt about Loki joining them, but some extra help couldn't hurt. At least if Loki was with them then he could keep on eye on him. And it also meant that Loki wouldn't be fighting against the others. Cap sighed. There were risks, sure, but having Loki with them might be what they need. "Fine," cap said "but don't get in our way." then he turned to the doctor "and that goes for you too. I don't know about you, but tony trusts you, and I trust him."  
The Doctor had a slightly hurt look on his face, not used to not being trusted, but a mischievous grin formed on Loki's face.


End file.
